SHAKE2!
SHAKE2! or SHAKE ][ is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. This level was created with the Shareware release of Quake and took Daniel Rammelt about six hours to create. This was Daniel Rammelt's second level, his first being Crypt'o'Death. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. This level is intended for 16 players or less. Walkthrough Proceed forward and collect the Nails. Turn right, then collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun in the middle of the room and the Rockets in the upper right corner. Go through the doorway to your left, then proceed down the corridor, passing a set of stairs on your left and right. Collect the Nails to your left, Shells to your right, and the Double-Barrelled Shotgun in the middle of the room. Turn right, then proceed down the corridor to reach the opposite side. Turn right once more, then proceed forward into the next room. Collect the Nailgun in the middle of the room with four pillars, then go through the doorway straight ahead. Head down the corridor to reach the next room. Ignore the doorway to your left, instead collecting the Shells in the upper left corner and the Rockets in the upper right corner. Turn right, then head down the small corridor straight ahead to reach the next section. Collect the Nails in a small alcove to your left. Ignore the doorway to your right as it leads back to the starting room, instead continuing forward to reach the far wall. Turn right, then head up a flight of stairs. Turn right at the top, then proceed forward to reach a wooden bridge. Collect the Super Nailgun on the middle of the bridge. To your left is two staircases leading to the lower floor, these were the stairs between the two Double-Barrelled Shotgun rooms. Ignore the ledge to the right as it contains nothing, instead proceeding forward through a small corridor to reach an intersection. Proceed straight ahead, ignoring the doorways to the left and right, then turn right. Proceed halfway down the flight of stairs to collect a Nailgun. The doorway to the right at the bottom of the stairs is the previously ignored doorway, so instead turn around and return to the intersection. Turn left, then follow the thin bridge forward to collect a Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Turn around and proceed forward a very small amount, then turn right and follow another wooden bridge. Head up the stairs straight ahead at the end of the bridge, then collect the Rocket Launcher to your left. Return to the intersection, then go through the doorway straight ahead. Collect the Shells on the bridge to your left and the Nails on the bridge to your right, then use either bridge to go through the doorway opposite then entrance. Turn left, then collect the Grenade Launcher beside the grating. Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Lower room near Nailgun staircase. * Lower room with small Nail alcove. * Lower corridor near empty singular staircase. * Upper corridor near empty singular staircase. * Lower corridor near dual staircases. * Lower corridor between Double-Barrelled Shotgun opposite Single Player start and pillar room. * Upper bridge leading to Grenade Launcher. * Upper corridor near empty singular staircase. Gallery SHAKE2! Alternate Versions Aftershock= ASShake2.png|Aftershock for Quake version using the Aftershock Level Theme. SHAKE2! (Aftershock) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:1996-7 Quake levels Category:Wizard levels